One Boy One Girl Inu Style
by Kirara21
Summary: this one shot is based on the song One Boy One Girl by Collin Raye.


_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend_  
><em>When she said, "there's someone you should meet"<em>

Inuyasha Takahashi is playing poker with his best friend Miroku Lin and Sango Lang (Miroku's girlfriend). "You know Inuyasha. I have a friend that I would like you to meet, I believe you tow will get along nicely" Sango said as she picked up a card from the deck. "Sango how many times do I have to tell you. I don't want to meet anyone, stop trying to set me up with your friends" replied Inuyasha. "come on Yash. She's rilly nice and you two have a lot in common"

"Sango. NO" "Inuyasha, not every girl is going to break your heart. Please come to the Shikon no Tama restaurant tomorrow. I promise you will like her" Inuyasha signed "if I go, will you stop trying to set me up with your friends" Sango smiled "ok. Be at the restaurant at 6pm" "fine"

_At a crowded restaurant way cross town_  
><em>He waited impatiently<em>  
><em>She walked in their eyes met and they both stared<em>  
><em>And right there and then everyone else disappeared,<em>

Inuyasha had been waiting at the Shikon no Tama restaurant for 10mins and was getting very impatient. 'where is this wench' he looked at his watch witch read 6:12pm, he started to tap his foot impatiently. 5mins passed by "that's it I'm leaving", as he was about to get up the restaurant doors opened and in walked in was a 5ft 6 girl with long raven black hair, ivory skin, emerald green eyes. She looked around till her eyes landed on InuYasha, as their eyes met they both stared and it was like everyone else disappeared.

_But One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly_  
><em>To put it mildly it was love at first sight<em>  
><em>He smiled, she smiled and they knew right away<em>  
><em>This was the day they'd waited for all their lives<em>  
><em>For a moment the whole world revolved<em>  
><em>Around one boy, and one girl<em>

InuYasha could not take his eyes off of her 'she's beautiful' he thought. His heart felt like it was beating 200kl an hour. He smiled at her and to his surprise she smiled back. Inu stud up as the girl walk foreword. She put out her hand and said "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi" Inu just staired at her and then said "Huh". Kagome giggled "what's your name?" InuYasha snapped out of his daze and shook her hand "My name is InuYasha Takahashi".

Kagome raised a brow "your InuYasha Takahashi, the famous business man" "didn't Sango tell you" "No, all she said was that I had to meet this guy that was a perfect match for me" said Kagome as she sat down, Inu followed. They just sat there for 5min till Inu asked "So, what is it that you do?" "Well I own my own store called Wiccan Boutique"

"I never heard of that store, what do you sell" "well I sell shampoos, conditioner, soaps, candles, air fresheners, stuff for skin, woman/male product ect" "so you own a botanical shop?" "yea, I make it all by had. And the recipes are all mine" "you make all of your products by hand?" "yea, I even grow all of the ingredients. My business is small right know but hopefully I will be able to expand in 5-10 years" "If you want I can help out with your business" "that's kind of you but I'm doing ok" "you shear. I could help permote your business with adds and commercials" Kagome held hid hand "thanks, but how about we talk about are-selves and to about business deals" Inu blushed "shear" "So what do you like to do in your free time?" Kag asked. From that day on InuYasha and Kagome have been going strong, shear they had their arguments but they always made up before the end of the day.

_In no time at all they were standing there_  
><em>In the front of a little church<em>  
><em>Among their friends and family<em>  
><em>Repeating those sacred words<em>  
><em>Preacher said, "Son, kiss your bride", and he raised her veil<em>  
><em>Like the night they met time just stood still for<em>

One year later the church was filled, flowers and ribbons hung on the seats. At the end of the isle was Inu wearing a black tux, Miroku was off to the side (being the best man). The music started and the brides maids walked down fallowed by Sango the maid of honner. The bride music started as the flower girl (Kanna) walked down the isle. Kagome stood at the door way, her father beside her and walked her down the isle. Kagome wore a white hooped dress, no shoulders, a silver desine on the waist and down from is is all ruffles. The ceremony went by fast when the preast said "Son, kiss your bride". InuYasha lifted the vail and it was just like when they first met.

_One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly_  
><em>To put it mildly it was love at first sight<em>  
><em>He smiled, she smiled and they knew right away<em>  
><em>This was the day they'd waited for all their lives<em>  
><em>For a moment the whole world revolved<em>  
><em>Around one boy and one girl<em>

Inu put a hand on Kag's face and pulled her into a loving/passionate kiss. When they brock apart InuYasha smiled at his wife and Kagome smiled back.

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned_  
><em>"Congratulations, twins"<em>

3 years have passed cense InuYasha and Kagome got married, they moved into a three story mansion. Inu's compony has grown and Kag's business has grown, she now has 6 Wiccan Boutique shops. No-matter how busy there jobs got, they always made time for eachother and every year on their anniversary they would go to their privet island for some alone time.

Kagome is 4 months pregnant, she and Inu are at the doctors getting an ultrasound. Today they will find out the gender of their pup. As they watched the screen and their child shown in it. Doctor Suikotsu looked at them and smiled "congratulations, your going to have twins". They stared at the doctor "twins" they repeated. "yes. Yous are having twins, one boy and one girl". Kagome stared at her husband/mate, Inu smiled and Kag smiled back.

_One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly_  
><em>To put it mildly it was love at first sight<em>  
><em>He smiled, she smiled and they knew right away<em>  
><em>This was the day they'd waited for all their lives<em>  
><em>And for a moment the whole world revolved<em>  
><em>Around one boy and one girl<em>

* * *

><p><strong>well I hope that uses like it. please let me know if it needs work. I might update it someday.<strong>


End file.
